Sister on Deck
by Bless the Broken Road
Summary: We all know the show Suite Life on Deck. But what if Zack and Cody had a little sister, Alyssa Martin. This is the loved show, added with some new characters, plotlines, and twists. Join the Martin twins and their rebellious sister on deck.


**Hey! So this is going to be following every episode of the show Suite Life on Deck but with Zack and Cody's little sister. In this series Zack and Cody will be 16 almost 17. alyssa will be 14 almost 15. This first episode is split in to two so stay tuned for part two. And lastly, review! Enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Mr. Moseby waited in the front of his new ship to greet all of the incoming passengers. An old couple arrived and he smiled lightly.<p>

"I'm Marion Moseby your cruise ship manager. Welcome aboard!"

The couple looked skeptically down at his shorts and Mr. Moseby laughed nervously.

"You can get a pair just like these on the plaza deck. The shorts not the legs!" He said, laughing at his own joke. The couple gave him a weird look and entered into the ship.

Suddenly a beautiful black haired girl entered on a gigantic pink suitcase. "Make Way! London Tipton coming through!" She sang.

A few workers pushed the luggage and in crunched over Mr. Moseby's foot. He made a squeal.

"THAT was my foot!" He exclaimed in exasperation.

"Well what was it doing under my trunk?" She asked in an oblivious tone.

Moseby clenched his foot. "It's throbbing!"

Londonsighed. "Moseby, enough with your problems! I'm on vacation! Yay Me!" She squealed, clapping her hand joyfully.

"Well actually, you will be attending seven seas high school!"

Before London could complain, Zack, Cody, Alyssa and Carrey entered the ship.

"Hey Mr. Moseby!" Zack and Cody said in unison as they unexpectedly entered the ship.

Mr. Moseby froze in his tracks in shock.

"Moseby, you're shaking like aChihuahua." Carrey, Zack and Cody's mother, noted.

"Sea Breeze." Moseby manage to choke out.

Alyssa was wearing a small yellow dress, and black flats. Her blonde hair was perfectly straightened and had a black bow pinned on the side of it. She smiled. "Nice to see you again Mr. Moseby! So by the look on your face I'm taking that you had no clue about me and my brothers attending seven seas high?" She snickered.

Cody and Zack smiled up casually at Mr. Moseby.

"HUH?" Mr. Moseby stuttered.

"We are attending seven seas high!" Cody exclaimed.

"Huh?" Mr. Moseby stuttered once again in shock.

London sighed. "THEY SAID THEY WILL BE ATTENDING SEVEN SEAS HIGH!" She then turned to the Martin family. "Sorry, he's getting old."

"Believe me, it was not an easy decision but it was just such a great opportunity and I could afford it with my employee discount so how could I say no?" Carrey shrugged.

Mr. Moseby calmly smoothed his uniform. "Well, like this. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed, running away from the boat.

The five heard a splash as Mr. Moseby lunged himself overboard.

"He took that better than I thought." Carrey sighed.

**-Page Break-**

**Alyssa's POV**

We entered the Sky Deck in awe. I leaned against the railing of the stairs.

"I can't believe I actually get to study oceanography on the ocean" Cody exclaimed.

"I'm going to study anatomy." Zack added. "Starting with her!" He pointed to a girl in the Jacuzzi and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_Yep. Typical Zack._

I slapped him on the shoulder. "Ew!"

"As a study partner!" Zack huffed defensively.

I rolled my eyes. "You're disgusting!" I then turned to my mom. "Mom I'm begging you! Please don't make me stay here with them! Besides, I hate boats!"

_I really did hate boats. And I didn't understand why I had to stay here with my brothers. Sure, I loved them and all but honestly, who in their right mind wants to stay and study on a boat! It was my freshman year, I was tired of being the same old innocent little sister of Zack and Cody. I was ready to make a name for myself away from my brothers. So when they announced they were going to be at seven sea's high, I was overjoyed I wouldn't be going to the same highschool as them. In middle school, all my teachers hated me because they thought I was as troublesome as my teachers. All my friends thought that my brothers were so hot- ew by the way. And the guy I liked was too scared to kiss me because he thought Zack was going to find out and hurt him. So basically, I was ready for some separation. But then my mom had this grand idea of sending me away with Zack and Cody and well, here I am!_

Carrey shook her head. "Darling, this will be a great opportunity for you! Just stay on the boat for freshman year and if you decide you hate it, come back toBoston."

I internally groaned.

"I'm going to miss you so much Mom!" I embraced mom . I then stepped back to let my brothers say their goodbyes .

I rolled her eyes at Zack's pathetic attempt at being macho. He then threw himself on mom's feet yelling "Mommy Don't leave me!"

Cody and I shared a glance then pulled Zack away from mom.

**_*Attention! Five minutes to departure! All ashore thats going ashore!*_**

I hugged my mom one last time. And with that, she left.

"So shrimp, do you still need to get your scheduale?" Zack asked me.

I hated when he called me shrimp. And he knew it too. "Yep. I also have my room assignment. So I guess I will see you guys at dinner. Bye!"

"Bye Lyss! Don't get into too much trouble." Cody called to me as I walked towards the section labeled "Girls Cabins"

My cabin read "A32" I searched for awhile in the halls- I am terrible with direction.

I ended up wandering aimlessly through the blue hallways. As I looked down at my map, suddenly I hit something. Something hard, and I crumbled to the ground, all my luggage went flying.

"Shit." I mumbled as I scrambled to collect my belongings. I heard a soft chuckle behind me.

A stunning boy with black short hair who was fairly tall and muscular stood behind me. His arms were crossed and his green eyes were filled with amusement.

I was suddenly pissed that he was laughing at me. "Can I help you?" I asked defensively, standing up to maintain atleast a shred of dignity.

The boy chuckled again. "Sorry. But I couldn't help notice you just ran into a wall. And you look very lost."

I scoffed. I was indeed very very lost but I wasn't about to let him know this. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you are in the boys hallway!"

I gave him a look. "Well I guess I just wandered this way. I'm looking for my room" I admitted.

"Maybe I could help?" He looked down at my room assignment.

I shook my head. He was not going to help me. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself. "It's cool. I know where it is!"

The boy winked at me. "Sure you do. I'm Asher by the way. I'm a sophmore here."

"Alyssa. A freshman" I said, annoyed.

He chuckled again and walked away saying. "Goodluck finding your cabin."

I internally groaned. Who does this guy think he is?

After another ten minutes I finally found my cabin and entered the room. It was fairly small and had two beds. The one near the door had a large suitcase ontop of it. I guess my roommate had already gotten here. So I took the bunk next to it. As soon as I had finished spreading my baby blue blanket across my new bed, I heard a scream from the bathroom.

In fear, I rushed into the bathroom to see a goregous girl with chocolate brown hair ontop of the counter, staring down at the floor.

"Its a-a-a-a-a SPIDER!" She screamed.

I laughed. "Dude...chill!"

She glared at me. "I have a deathly fear of spiders okay? Just kill it...kill it... PLEASE!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a kleenex, smushing the spider and flushing it down the toilet.

I have never been scared of spiders. Mainly because when I was little and there was a spider, Cody would scream like a girl and run away while Zack would dangle it in front of my face. The joys of living with two older brothers.

The girl calmed down and jumped of the cabinet. "Thanks. I'm Mia by the way!"

I noticed that the girl looked so much like Victoria Justice. "Hi, I'm Alyssa!" I smiled warmly.

The girl seemed nice, even if it was a little annoying when she was screaming.

"So, are you a freshman too?"

"Yup!" She exclaimed, popping the "P".

"Cool! I am so not excited for tommorow."

"You and me both. Want to go to the Sky Deck?"

I nodded. "Sure"

This was going to be one interesting year.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! Just the beginning so its short and boring but next chapter I will finish the first episode then we will get into the series so yay (: I am excited. Any ideas? Critiques? Suggestions? Review please!<strong>


End file.
